ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Photonic Particles
Photon Particles are the strange/exotic form of 'matter' that is the basis for all light based light forms. Nature Photonic Particles are Photons that have been made to interact with the Higgs Field i.e. the mass field, which gives all matter mass in the universe. This causes them to act like solid matter and is what makes Light Based life forms possible, whether their biology revolves ultimately on light or they are literally composed of light. It is because of Photonic Particles that Ultras are able to exist in the many universes they appear in. They are also used Over Technology, primarily Quantum Computers. Ultraman Orion Photonic Particles appear in the Power of Ultra, also known as Ultra Particles. They are microbial lifeforms composed entirely out of light. When interacting with a being of conventional matter, the Ultra Particles adapt to the host, becoming the light of Reason or Instinct before merging with the host, creating Ultras or Monsters etc. Ultraman Soma/Kaiju Survival Soma's Soma Crystal generates Photonic Particles, which make up his entire body. His bones, flesh, nerves etc are all composed of organic Photonic Particles, even his blood, which is a liquid composed of light which breaks apart into light. Photon Fields Photon Particles are the basis for Photon Fields, the generation and manipulation of which at the core of many Ultra Powers. It can be argued that the Lights which create Ultra and Kaiju are simply organic Photon Fields, entering symbiosis with their hosts. Photon Fields are as they imply, fields of Photon Particles tied together by a shared electric current, behaving in tandem with each other. They can be manipulated and altered to produce a variety of effects, essentially Light Metamorphic Abilities. These Photon Fields can and do also merge with other particles to create unique effects. In many universes the original Ultras created artificial Photon Fields, to work in tandem with their bodies, fields of energy for easy use and manipulation. This had the added affect of altering an Ultra's appearance based on their type of field, explaining why Ultras with shared Particle Energy types have similar features. G.E. Energy was created as a synthetic version of the Lights, a synthetic vague form lost between Reason and Instinct and thus having the coloring akin to Nature. As a result its transformation devices also give the user a secondary field, to give their giant form specific features etc. Photon Fields, are also used by some alien species along with their Biotics. These fields are noted for often being of a 'negative' polarity to the fields found in and used by Ultras. See Also * Light of Nature * Power of Ultra * Photonic Devices Trivia * This is based on a recently (at the time of this posting) discovered phenomenon that Light particles, when slowed down (don't ask me how that works) starts to behave like atoms/matter. Note: (If you wish to use this as an explanation for your Universe's Ultras you can add the category) Category:Fan Concepts Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Ultra Traits/Powers Category:Orion Continuity Category:Kaiju Survival Category:Free-To-Use